The Unexpected
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: After another Galactic failure, Cyrus starts to wonder where he's gone wrong. Charon suggests that he ought to change his punishment methods and comes up with a rather suggestive idea. Cyrus/Mars. Smut warning.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

The Unexpected

**Summary**

After another Galactic failure, Cyrus starts to wonder where he's gone wrong. Charon suggests that he ought to change his punishment methods and comes up with a rather suggestive idea.

.

Mars, Saturn and Jupiter retreated to the commander's lounge, each commander wearing a glum expression. No one was in the mood to talk; it had already been a bad week but today was the worst one of all. "The boss is going to be so mad at us," Saturn said, breaking the silence.

Jupiter gnawed on a fingernail. "He won't give us any pay for the next couple of months for this failure…" She hung her head, trying to shield her face from the other commanders, as tears slid down her ashen cheeks.

Mars bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling, but failed miserably. If she received no pay, she wouldn't be able to go out and do fun stuff like watch movies and visit fashion shows and such. She'd have to stay here with the grunts and play childish games like _Duck Duck Goose _and _What's the Time Mr. Mightyena?_ Were the grunts from the other villainous teams this childish as well? It was no wonder they couldn't complete missions.

"What are we going to do?" Jupiter wailed. "I've got a date with Proton next week. I want to wear something nice."

"Someone needs to take the blame for the failures. That way two of us will be spared and only one person will get in trouble," Saturn said. He turned to face Mars. "It should be you."

Mars' jaw dropped. "What? No way! You take the blame!"

"Yeah, be a man Saturn," Jupiter added.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here. Mars is the youngest and she's his favourite. He won't be too hard on her," Saturn explained, like what he was saying made perfect logical sense. "Besides, it's your turn to take the blame for something. We're always covering up for you when you run off to the movies with Ariana when you're supposed to be working."

That was true. She loved her closest friends. If it wasn't for them, she probably would've been fired by now. They treated her like their little sister even though she wasn't that much younger than them. Saturn was twenty four and Jupiter was twenty six. Mars herself was twenty one and desperate for some form of entertainment now that she was the legal age.

Mars pouted. "Fine, I'll take the blame, but if he cuts my pay, you're going to give me some of yours." Jupiter and Saturn exchanged nods. Mars couldn't believe she was actually going along with this crazy idea – what if Cyrus figured out she was just covering up for the other two commanders? Then they'd be in a great of trouble and most likely demoted. She crossed her fingers and prayed her punishment would be swift.

.

Cyrus was busy examining the board games he found his grunts playing when Charon charged into the room, huffing and puffing, like he had just run a marathon. Annoyed by the interruption, Cyrus spun around in his chair and gave his best death glare which would've stopped the most wildest of Pokemon in their tracks. Charon however was used to such looks since he received them every day from everyone in the building.

"What do you want, Charon?"

"Sources have informed me that we have failed yet again," Charon said from his position in the doorway.

Another failure? This had to the fifth one this week and it was only Tuesday. He had expected the grunts to fail in capturing a Pokemon, but failing to buy groceries? Unbelievable! It meant he was going to have to make a trip himself to stock up on some much needed supplies since the grunts had almost everything.

"Next time I'll be sending you to accompany them," Cyrus said.

Charon shook his head. "I don't think that would be wise. I am but an old man and all that strenuous activity wouldn't be good for my health. Besides, if I am not here who will cook and sort out the cable television problem?" Cyrus didn't reply. Charon was right, as usual. He needed him here working.

"Tell me, how do you propose I solve the problem regarding the continuous failures of the other commanders?"

Charon closed the door behind him and walked towards Cyrus. He stood next to the younger man, placing a hand on the table, giving the boss an amused look. "I do have a suggestion… although I am not sure if you will take it considering the 'rules' live by."

"I'm willing to overlook those rules if it means I will have effective commanders."

"Well then, I suggest changing your punishment methods."

Cyrus frowned. "Why would I want to do that? Grunts and commanders that fail to carry out my wishes effectively are punished in a way I see fit."

Punishment methods usually meant cutting pay, cutting down leisure time and longer working hours. He had hoped it would his workers a lesson, but they didn't appear to be improving at all. In fact, they seemed to be getting worse, like they had gotten accustomed to the feeling of failing and couldn't be bothered to improve.

"You have probably realized that you're methods of punishment have done nothing to improve staff effectiveness, am I correct?" Charon asked.

Cyrus nodded. "What do you suggest?"

A bemused smirk crossed the old man's face. "I suggest you sleep with them." He chuckled. Cyrus thought about grabbing the board game and hurling it in the other man's face, but found himself unable to do so. Charon's suggestion was a revolting one, but he was curious to hear more. "Well, only the ones that desire it of course otherwise that would be rape and that's frowned upon in society."

Cyrus was still stuck on the first half of Charon's idea; sleep with one of his commanders? Why on earth would he want to indulge in such carnal behaviour? "You are suggesting that I 'punish' my commanders by indulging in a night of passion? How is that teaching them anything? They will be more likely to fail tasks."

"I haven't finished yet, Cyrus. Let me create a scenario for you to explain it better. Let's say Mars is the one who is failing the most and you want her to lift her game up a bit. Lay with her once and use it as a reward should she accomplish the goal." Charon explained his suggestion as if it was something he told many people. Cyrus wasn't quite whether or not to believe the man, but Charon had yet to fail him.

"I still don't understand how that is going to work…"

Charon rolled his eyes. "Believe me, it will."

Nothing in Charon's tone convinced him it would, but he was desperate now. More failures and Team Galactic would come last in the 'villainous team rankings'. He didn't want to have to deal with the other leaders mocking his team. "And what would I do with the remaining two commanders then?"

"Give them what they want as well then don't offer it again until they improve."

He was starting to see some sense in Charon's plans, but he couldn't help but think this was all quite amusing to the old man. "I don't know what they desire," Cyrus admitted. He never cared to before – they served his wants so why should he care what they wanted?

"It's a good thing that I know then. Jupiter wants to marry her boyfriend, Proton. Saturn wants to join up with a dating site and Mars… well, she wants you." Wait. Jupiter was dating a Team Rocket administrator? What in the name of Arceus was she doing with a rival criminal team? He was tempted to storm into her room and yell at her for a few hours, but he remembered Charon's advice. Give them what they want then use it as a goal to aim for should they succeed. "You don't seem convinced. Are you unsure of what to do?" the old man said in a mocking tone.

Cyrus growled. "I know what I need to do." Although he may have never actually done the deed himself, he had learnt a lot through television and the pornographic ads that continuously popped up on while he was on the internet. It was now just a matter of actually doing the revolting act. Remember, you are only doing this to teach your commander a lesson, he told himself. "Call for Mars." Charon grinned and hobbled away, singing _Ode to a Rotom _out aloud. Cyrus grabbed his mug of coffee off his table and drank it as fast as possible. This was certainly going to be interesting.

.

Mars and her fellow commanders were still wallowing in self-pity when Charon entered the room, looking as if he had just won a lottery ticket. He strutted over to the couch and planted himself in between Jupiter and Mars. "The boss would like to see you Mars. He says you will explain the reason for failure better than the other two would."

She lifted herself up from the couch and followed Charon towards the boss' chambers, ignoring the encouraging smiles from her fellow troublesome commanders. As they advanced towards the office entrance, Mars couldn't help but feel overcome by nerves. What would her punishment be this time? Would he learn that she was protecting Jupiter and Saturn?

"Charon, was the boss angry?" Mars asked making conversation with the old man beside her.

His face remained expressionless. "You will see for yourself."

She didn't like the sound of his tone. They arrived shortly and Charon came to an abrupt halt. He didn't have to say anything for Mars to know he was leaving her to face the boss' wrath alone. He hobbled away and she thought she heard a bemused chuckle escape his throat. Thinking not much of it, Mars pushed open the boss' door and stepped inside.

"Hi, boss," she greeted, trying to remain positive.

He turned around to greet her. "Commander Mars."

She started twiddling with her thumbs. "It's my fault, boss. Commander Saturn and Commander Jupiter had nothing to do with the failure at the department store. I was responsible for looking after the lottery tickets and I forgot to bring them. If I had remembered to bring them along we would've obtained a masterball." She bowed her head, silently praying for forgiveness, but she knew he wasn't so easily moved.

Any other person would've accepted her apology, but not Cyrus. As much as she loved her boss, she had to admit sometimes he could be pretty cruel and unforgiving. She lifted her gaze and studied him carefully. He didn't appear to be mad – yet. He seemed to be having some sort of internal debate with himself. "Your failure to complete a simple task is disappointing. You are aware of the consequences for failing?"

Mars nodded. She had memorized all the rules on her first day as a Galactic member to prove to him she was dedicated to his cause. "I am aware, yes." Here it comes. Her punishment. She braced herself for the inevitable.

He moved to stand directly in front of her. "I will have to punish you."

"I am ready for whatever judgement awaits me." Be brave, Mars, she told herself.

He continued studying her face for a few moments as he ran a hand through his spiky blue hair. This simple action made Mars frown. That was something he did when he was stressed – but that couldn't be right. Why would he be stressed? He wasn't the one being punished. "I would like to you remove your clothing, Commander Mars."

Her jaw dropped. What? This had to be some messed up dream land right? Her boss hadn't just asked her to strip… right? She must've been hearing things or mixing dreams with reality again. "Uh?"

"That's an order, commander."

He was dead serious. Mars swallowed a mouthful of air and started to remove her clothes, fully aware he was watching her every movement. This was just plain awkward. Was he going to have her flogged or did he have something else in mind? Perhaps this was the punishment – make her feel exposed. It was certainly working, her cheeks were burning hot, embarrassed by the position she was in. She slipped out of her clothes and placed them neatly on the floor, then immediately covered herself up with her hands.

His gaze wandered over her body, his eyes resting on her breasts. She didn't know much about her boss' love life, but she suspected it was a very uneventful one seeing as she had never seen him with anyone before. Was this her punishment? If so, she was going to try and tip the odds in her favour and give him something to think about. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't fantasized about something like this before.

He ran a hand through his hair again. He's definitely stressed, Mars thought, finding it hard not to smirk at the sight. "Like what you see, boss?" she teased. He looked away. Yup, definitely nervous, she thought. So much for the boss being control of the situation. His normally cold façade was slipping. "You know, you could just take a picture," she added.

He remained in place for a few moments longer, studying Mars' physique. She was starting to think this was her punishment when he moved forward suddenly. He grabbed her hands, locking his fingers around her wrists, then placed his hands on her hips and drew her close to him. His left hand slide around to her back, ensuring she couldn't writhe free from his grip. His right hand slid up from her waist, moving to cover her left breast, squeezing the flesh firmly. Mars bit back a hiss. Whatever nerves had overcome him had gone. The overpowering emotion of desire and lust had taken control.

Mars wasn't going to let him have all the fun though. "Well, aren't you going to undress?" she demanded, trying to sound assertive. "This isn't going to work with just one of us wearing their birthday suit." Giving him an order brought her great satisfaction. It was nice to be the one in control for once, although he was trying hard to reassert his dominance. She wasn't going to let him. Not this time.

With a teasing smile on her face, Mars reached down for his member, keeping her eyes on his face, watching his expression. She saw a brief glimpse of worry and wondered if he was going to swat her hand away, but surprisingly he let her continue. He was most likely curious to see what she would do. Wrapping her fingers around his member, she began to massage him earning herself a satisfactory grunt of pleasure from the man she called her boss.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her downwards. "Lick it, Mars…"

Mars pressed her lips against his chest and worked her way down towards his bulging hardness, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She licked his shaft from top to bottom as he groaned with pleasure. He didn't need to tell her what came next. She took his member into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, scratching the rims with her teeth.

He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her forward, pushing his penis deeper into her mouth. She could feel his member twitch and pulse and soon her mouth was filled with his warm seed. She swallowed what she could, pulled back and licked him clean. "That's a good commander…" There was a satisfied smirk on his face. At least I haven't failed him in this activity, Mars mused. She made a mental note to herself to thank Charon for changing the boss' mind about his punishment methods.

Mars lay down on the cold floor, bringing him down with her. He placed his arms around her knees and lowered himself on top of her, parting her legs just enough so he could slide himself in. He thrust into her with slow deep strokes and she met every thrust with her own. She had thought a moment like this could only happen in her wildest dreams, but it was now a reality. He increased his tempo, each thrust more urgent than the previous.

He continued thrusting into her for what felt like forever until she felt him release within her. She moaned his name as her orgasm reached its peak. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. She too was also panting from the exertion of their activity. Thankfully, the door was locked otherwise she'd have a lot of explaining to do to her fellow commanders should they walk in at this moment. Once he had regained his composure, Cyrus pulled himself out of her and climbed to his feet, putting his clothing back on. Mars did the same, running her tongue across her lower lip, still feeling the taste of him.

"That will be all, commander," Cyrus said, returning to his usual emotionless tone.

Mars lifted a brow. "What kind of punishment was that?" she replied. "If that's what I get for failing, I'm going to have to put less effort into every task…"

"If you fail me again you won't be getting anything," Cyrus replied, tone laced with smugness. Mars scowled. So, this is what Charon's suggestion was. Bed the girl and make her want more, but refrain until she proved her worth.

"Are you sure you can hold out? It seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself," she replied. She looked forward to more moments like that. She had had sex before with some of the grunts out of a desperate need, but they all paled in comparison to the boss' performance. She knew there was a reason why Cyrus was in charge. He had it all, the power, the brains, the charisma and love making skills too surprisingly.

Cool eyes gazed into hers. "I am certain you will not fail me anymore."

Mars wasn't too sure. The league officials had improved the nation's security. It was much harder to get away with a crime now. "I'll do my best." He didn't say anymore and Mars took that as a sign to leave. As she closed the door behind her, she spotted the three other commanders standing outside, looking rather amused.

"So…" Saturn started, eyes glinting with mischievous intent. "How was it?"

Mars crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Mars. You have to tell us all the juicy details… you know, we could hear you both from downstairs…" Her grin widened, as Mars' cheeks burned red. They had been listening in the entire time? Jupiter grabbed Mars' arm and dragged her away from the boys. "Tell me everything!"

The youngest commander tried not to reveal anything on her face, but she couldn't stop a smile from crossing. Cyrus hadn't forbidden her to speak of it with anyone else. Surely, a few details wouldn't hurt? "I'll tell you everything after I've had a shower, all right? Just don't bring the boys along, they might get jealous." Jupiter giggled. The second eldest commander retreated to the quarters dragging Saturn with her.

Charon walked towards Mars and stopped in front of her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

She sighed. "Thank you, Charon."

He grinned. "Think of that as my apology to you for all the times we've argued."

"Is there anything you want in return?"

"I want you to come Rotom hunting with me."

She thought turning down his offer, but found she couldn't say the words. He had gone out of his way to convince the boss to have sex with her after all. She owed him something. "All right. I'll come with you."

He nodded. "Great." He then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "This could be your last outing for quite some time since you'll be too busy with maternity." He pulled away chuckling leaving a dumbfounded standing in the hallway. Oh Arceus, she thought. No protection had been used. Charon most likely didn't mention it and Cyrus had probably forgotten it himself. This was Charon's plan all along! Mars tightened her jaw, curling her fingers into fists. He wanted Mars and Cyrus temporarily out of working order so he could run Galactic! That bastard, she thought sourly. Oh, she was going to make him pay for his treachery…

.

I felt like I had to write another one about my favourite characters just because I could. I think this one turned out a little better than my previous one. My skills in this department are still rusty, but I'm proud to say at least I tried. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always!


End file.
